In order to ensure normal operation and debugging of electronic equipment, and reduce design verification time of the electronic equipment in a developing process, real-time monitoring usually needs to be performed on a work status of an internal circuit of the electronic equipment when the electronic equipment works.
In the prior art, there are mainly two manners to perform the real-time monitoring on the work status of the internal circuit of the electronic equipment. One is to read work status information by controlling a CPU (central processing unit), and report the work status information to an observing device; and the other is to connect a signal of each circuit device to a chip pin, and analyze an internal work status by observing a pin voltage. For a work process of the first manner, reference may be made to FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, A is a circuit device with a structure similar to that of B, a bus 1 is a next-level bus of a first-level bus, and is configured to report data to the first-level bus, a bus 3 reports the data to a bus 2, where level by level reporting is adopted, and the data is sent to a processor from the first level. In a method for acquiring a work status of an internal circuit in a first existing technology, reading of work status data needs to be controlled by the CPU, and the work status data needs to be transmitted through the bus 1. For a work process of the second manner, reference may be made to FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, in a method for acquiring a work status of an internal circuit in a second existing technology, a signal of a circuit device is connected to a chip pin, and a work status of the circuit device to which the pin is connected is determined by observing a voltage on the chip pin, where an interface exists between each-level bus and the chip pin.
However, for the method adopted in the first existing technology, in the case that a system needs to frequently access an internal status, the CPU and the bus 1 may be very busy, which affects system performance in the whole; and for the method adopted in the second existing technology, due to a limitation of the number of chip pins, the type of an accessed work status of the internal circuit is also greatly limited.